


Alex Rider | Does this darkness have a name?

by jajafilm



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Does this darkness have a name?, Food for Thought, K-Unit - Freeform, Stormbreaker - Freeform, Video, film 2006, music video, young spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Alex Rider fan video, created from the film made in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex Rider | Does this darkness have a name?

## Alex Rider | Does this darkness have a name?

This is Alex Rider fan video, created from the film made in 2006.

Although I love this bookish series by Anthony Horowitz, I don't like the movie. Generally I say that in terms of young spies, perhaps a film HANNA 2011 was much better. But on this video, I was asked by one reader... well, why not? (You know that I love you... : D)

 

 

 


End file.
